


Tree Topper

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping back to take a look at the decoration, Sam put his arm around Lucifer and smiled. "What do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Topper

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!

"We don't have a tree topper," Sam said in moderate annoyance, looking through the bag of decorations Sam had purchased to decorate the very tiny tree he, Dean, and Lucifer had set up in their motel room.

"Yeah we do," Dean laughed, gesturing to Lucifer, who tossed back a very unimpressed look.

Sam echoed his angel's look and shook his head, grumbling, "The 'tree topper' jokes are already getting /really/ old, Dean." 

He looked at the beer in Dean's hand and had an idea suddenly, taking the bottle cap from the counter and affixing a loop of tape to it, then slipping it onto the top branch of the tree. 

Stepping back to take a look at the decoration, Sam put his arm around Lucifer and smiled. "What do you think?"

The tree was lopsided, the ornaments were clumped, and the garland looked a bit like it was strangling the poor little tree.

"I think it's perfect, Sam." Lucifer replied.


End file.
